United States
The ' of America''' is a country represented in World of Tanks, World of Warplanes, and World of Warships.'' World of Tanks :The U.S.A.'s tanks can be found within the American Tanks category. American tanks generally are well rounded and can adapt to situations relatively quick. American light tanks feature great mobility and nice armament and depression angles. They can be used to passive and special active scout. Reaching to tier IX and X are two tanks that are only known to contain such large calibre guns. American medium tanks are well rounded, featuring armor that can pull off some bounces, guns that do the job, and mobility that is good enough to respond to changing situations. They can act as frontline supporters, or flankers, as the player wishes to play the tank. American heavy tanks are also well rounded, featuring good mobility for their class, good firepower, and great protection. However, all the heavy tanks have a distinctive strong turret that can be combined with great gun depression to hull down. In such a position, they can be very hard to take down without artillery support. American artillery are powerful, featuring hard hitting guns and decent accuracy. Low tiers, they are somewhat inferior to those of the German low tier Artillery, but at tier V and above, they can have a run for their money, featuring large calibre guns with large splash, especially the M44 and its successors. Currently as of now, the United States has the most powerful tank in the world, being the M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank. World of Warplanes :The U.S.A.'s warplanes can be found within the American Warplanes category. World of Warships :The U.S.A.'s warships can be found within the American Warships category. The only nation able to fight and defeat the Japanese, the work was credited to the powerful United States Navy (Holding the crown for the biggest and most advanced navy in the world). American destroyers are quite modest, attempting to balance between torpedoes, artillery, speed, and some protection. Up to the Clemson, they hold some quite underwhelming artillery, but some good torpedo armament and speed. Tier V and beyond, they hold a balance between artillery and torpedoes, mounting some quite fast-firing 127mm guns and 533mm torpedoes. The cruisers are quite sophisticated. If one were to look how American cruisers evolved up to the end of WWII, they would notice how the roles changed from escorts to antiaircraft. Beyond the Dallas, American cruisers specialize in antiaircraft a common trait to all of the high tier cruisers (Except for a select few: the Alaska and Atlanta) is that they all mount the 152mm dual-purpose gun; capable of shredding destroyers and dualing with other cruisers and even battleships. However, they lose the torpedo tubes after the Omaha. When looking at the alternate line (The Des-Moines line), they arm the more antiship-purpose 203mm guns; offering some all-round characteristics that allow them to duel with just about any ship. At the top, the Worcestor holds some incredible antiair, featuring 152mm dual purpose guns (Mimicking the Atlanta main battery layout) and a number of autoloading 76mm guns. At the other side, the Des Moines is an excellent all-round warship, featuring a balance of all aspects of warships. She can duel with just about any warships with her autoloading 203mm guns. American battleships evolve from slow, hulking floating batteries to 'fast' battleships. The most famous would be the Iowa class, capable of reaching an unheard speed of 33 knots maximum (In fact, the fastest ever speed for a battleship would be set by the USS New Jersey, setting the record at a whopping 35.2 knots; faster than the Shiratsuyu and even some cruisers!). American carriers hold some large squads of airpower, and the carriers themselves have some decent armor (Featuring the armored flight deck; in which the Japanese would only soon discover and implement later) and otherwise average secondaries of 12.7cm guns. Category:Countries Category:Tanks By Country Category:Warships by Country Category:Warplanes by Country